1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to head covering, and especially a cap having an auxiliary attachment usable for baseball mitt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many athletes and sports fans wear various caps. Baseball caps are especially worn as a token of deep enthusiasm for excellent sportsmen. Moreover, in many cases, the fans want to play themselves. However, real baseball gloves are a burden to use for play in a backyard or nearby park and heavy or awkward to carry. This is the reason why many contrivances have been made for the cap to be usable as baseball mitt. There have been devised various structures which provide caps or head coverings usable for baseball mitt. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,232, 4,829,600, 4,628,543 shows various types of caps having a built in glove. These prior art caps have glove typed attachments in the inner side of a cap that operate as baseball mitts. However, these prior art caps have several defects for a real usage such as;
1. The cost for making a glove type pocket in the inner side of a cap is high.
2. In real usage, the user may encounter great aches in his palm and is subject to an injury of hands.
3. The outer appearances are not good or attractive and does not feel smart.